Sinful Practices
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-saison 2. Norma est complètement retournée lorsqu'elle surprend Norman devant une vidéo porno en train de se….


Sommaire : Mid-saison 2. Norma est complètement retournée lorsqu'elle surprend Norman devant une vidéo porno en train de se…. ^^

Pairing : Norma/Norman (SoulBates).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**Sinful Practices. **_

XXXX

Norma soupira une dernière fois avant de tester la poignée de leur porte communicante, celle dont ils ne se servaient quasiment plus.

Elle souffla, soulagée de voir que Norman avait l'air de l'avoir oublié.

L'ambiance entre eux était tendue ces temps ci et elle n'était pas réellement sûre de savoir pourquoi… Par contre elle avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques jours il fermait systématiquement la porte de sa chambre à clé.

Ce qui avait tendance à l'inquiéter.

Et ce qui l'amenait à ce qu'elle faisait maintenant, essayant de rentrer par l'autre porte.

Elle l'observa un moment, en pyjama, déjà au lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux et des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Instinctivement un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils, se rendant compte de quelque chose de curieux…

Une espèce de mouvement de la main qui se faisait sous l'ordinateur.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif elle se déplaça lentement, étant bien heureuse de ne pas s'être encore faite remarquée.

Puis soudain elle s'arrêta, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

Ce que Norman regardait discrètement n'avait rien à voir avec ces classiques en noir et blanc qu'ils aimaient tant… Non, ce qu'il avait devant les yeux avait tout l'air d'être un film pornographique mettant en scène de façon indécente une femme blonde s'empalant avec un plaisir non feint sur un jeune homme brun.

Elle eût du mal à avaler sa salive avant de crier dans un hoquet de stupeur.

-Norman !

Le jeune homme sursauta et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation.

Il replaça stratégiquement son ordinateur sur ses genoux avant d'enlever ses écouteurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mère ?!

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Norma refusa de lui répondre, préférant lui poser elle-même une question.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire Norman ?!

Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter son nom, signe qu'elle était en colère, même s'il avait du mal à bien comprendre *pourquoi* elle était en colère au juste.

Il n'était plus puceau, elle le savait et il avait parfois des… envies à combler.

C'était… normal, naturel.

Que les deux personnes sur son écran ressemblaient étrangement à sa mère et lui l'était beaucoup moins en revanche mais il préférait ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Il soupira lourdement, ça ne servirait à rien de lui mentir de toute façon.

-Je regardais un film… Mère.

Elle arqua un sourcil narquois avant de croiser les bras sous la poitrine.

-Oui, ça j'avais compris. … Pourquoi regardes-tu ce genre de… d'obscénités ?!

En voulant déplacer légèrement son ordinateur pour cacher un peu plus l'érection qui refusait de partir, Norman ré appuya sur 'play', refaisant démarrer à nouveau la vidéo.

Maintenant qu'il ne les portait plus, de légers cris se faisaient entendre, sortant directement des écouteurs, laissant Mère et Fils comme hypnotisés, le regard tourné vers l'écran et ce que le couple y faisait.

Norma sortit de sa léthargie en poussant un nouveau cri de stupeur.

-Oh Mon Dieu ! Norman ! C'est…

Elle dévisagea son fils une seconde, se rendant compte du côté inapproprié de la chose et sans doute légèrement malsain aussi.

Prenant une toute autre direction, elle énonça clairement.

-Tu regardes une vidéo pornographique…

Le jeune homme rougi mais soutint son regard.

-Oui…

-… Mettant en scène un jeune homme…

-Oui…

-… Avec une femme blonde… Plus âgée que lui…

Son érection ne partait toujours pas, elle grossissait plus qu'autre chose d'ailleurs à l'entendre exposer un à un les faits incriminants.

-… Oui. Mère.

*La femme prit les mains du jeune homme pour les plaquer contre sa poitrine, lui demandant implicitement de la toucher alors qu'elle le chevauchait toujours aussi joyeusement.*

Norma se mordit la lèvre avant d'exprimer une vérité compromettante.

-Norman, tu sais à quoi ça ressemble… ?!

Le feu aux joues, il répondit.

-Oui, je sais.

Elle le chercha des yeux, incertaine.

-Et c'est ce que tu veux ?!

Il lui offrit alors un timide sourire.

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu… Mère.

Les gémissements de jouissance des deux acteurs semblaient se faire de plus en plus bruyants dans la chambre au silence lourd.

Norma leva les yeux sur l'écran qu'elle voyait à moitié avant de les tourner vers Norman qui semblait avoir repris ses mouvements plus ou moins subtils et suspects.

Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer dût à l'incongruité de la situation et, un peu, à cause de l'excitation que ça provoquait chez elle.

C'était légèrement honteuse qu'elle admettait être émoustillée à l'idée de son fils se masturbant sur ces images et pratiquement devant elle.

Elle ferma rapidement les yeux et soupira.

Norman avait l'air d'avoir compris son dilemme et sans s'en rendre compte poussa l'indécence à l'extrême en déplaçant petit à petit l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, laissant la possibilité à Norma de voir ce qu'il faisait réellement en dessous.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils tombèrent par inadvertance sur le sexe dressé mal caché.

-Mon Dieu Norman…. !

Ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire passer pour un cri outragé se fit plus entendre comme une supplique essoufflée.

Le jeune homme planta alors son regard dans le sien, la défiant de détourner les yeux, de lui faire une quelconque remontrance ou de tourner les talons.

Evidemment elle n'en fit rien, fixant juste ses mouvements de va et vient quasi hypnotiques, les plongeant tous les deux dans une sorte de transe.

La vidéo pornographique qu'avait mis Norman était à présent un lointain souvenir, simulacre d'un désir commun qu'ils étaient en train d'assouvir d'une façon presque non risquée.

Norma fit un pas, s'approchant encore un peu plus du lit, pour mieux voir, observer le spectacle que Norman était en train de lui offrir.

Un sourire timide aux bords des lèvres, Norman accéléra son propre rythme sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous son regard avide.

Il bougea légèrement sa main, englobant un peu plus son membre et frissonna lorsqu'il capta son attention sur lui et uniquement sur lui.

Il se masturbait devant Elle et c'était grisant et bien plus encore.

Ses doigts courraient le long de sa verge.

En haut, puis en bas.

Ses bourses se contractèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls.

Et c'était déjà trop tard. Déjà fini, ou presque.

Son sperme se répandit sur ses doigts, toucha son t-shirt et un coin de l'ordinateur et il resta là, complètement muet à la regarder le dévisager.

Norma le fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de s'avancer et de laisser ses doigts frôler la machine, essuyant la tache de sperme.

Il la contempla, troublé alors qu'inconsciemment elle porta ses doigts souillés à la bouche.

Goûtant son sperme.

*Le* goûtant.

Il se sentit à nouveau excité, presque sûr que s'il le pouvait il serait à nouveau tendu, pour Elle.

-Mère….

Elle ouvra les yeux ne se rappelant pas les avoir fermé, et revint doucement à la réalité.

Aucun autre mot ne fût prononcé.

Juste un regard qui valait plus que n'importe quelle parole.

Elle l'avait expérimenté. Elle l'avait savouré.

Elle l'avait _**adoré**_.

Elle lança un regard à l'écran, soulevant un sourcil pour marquer son point et toujours sans un mot quitta la chambre, faisant attention à bien refermer la porte derrière elle.

Cette même porte qu'elle avait toujours souhaité ouverte entre Norman et elle.

Elle partie se coucher des images érotiques plein la tête, sachant qu'à présent était venu le temps de la réflexion.

La situation était inédite quoique pas tellement surprenante.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quoi faire de tout ça.

XXXXX


End file.
